


Ten Things Jared and Jensen Like To Do in Bed

by J2girl



Series: Ten Things Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2girl/pseuds/J2girl





	Ten Things Jared and Jensen Like To Do in Bed

1\. Cuddle  
2\. Handjobs  
3\. Blowjobs  
4\. Kiss  
5\. Talk (Mostly Jared)  
6\. Sleep (Mostly Jensen)  
7\. Watch TV  
8\. Snuggle/Have sex  
9\. Look into each other's eyes  
10\. Laugh (if something funny happens)


End file.
